Intoxication:Chapter 2Desire
by enbii
Summary: Suddenly Envy crave for something different than revenge. Disturbing, spoilers, you have been warned!


**Chapter 2-Desire**

Greed/Envy

"Edward Elric? What are you doing in here?"-Greed's glasses almost fall when young alchemist appears on doors of his hideout.

He was sure that his hideout, Devil's Nest, was a secret to the military, especially this brat.

Unless one of his people got tired of following orders from greedy sin and betrayed him.

Smirk on boy's face was different then Ed's usual. Like stolen from the devil itself, he seemed proud of self yet there was something wrong. Was this really FullMetal?

"Why, just visiting good friend of mine?"-Ed's voice responds.

Greed lifts his eyebrow.

_Friend?_ _Playing with sarcasm, are we? _

"Why, friend? Would you like some drink maybe?"-Greed smirks and walks to table with drink and takes a bottle of red wine.

"No, I'm not here to drink."-Ed sits on Greed's couch and lifts legs on pillows when Greed frowns.

"No? Then what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me."

"What?"

"Isn't that obvious? I said _fuck me_!"

"Fuck you!"

"Not like that!"-Ed laughs like some stupid brat and sits normally on bed just to spread legs and purrs sin's name.

"I don't know what hit you, brat. But I have no patience with you, got it?"-Greed's arm appears before Ed's eyes and grabs collar of his shirt to meet their faces very close.

Ed's smirk was so annoying, so teasing, so fucking making Greed's pants uncomfortable suddenly.

"Greed Greed, did you know how beautiful eyes you have?" –Ed tilts head and smiles, making Greed annoyed more than he already was.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you?"-Greed whispers, while walking back to couch and dropping the boy on pillows.

"Hmm, rip my clothes? Fuck me hard and fast-…"

"Shut up!" 

"….-make me scream your name and fill me with your-…!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Greed raises arm to punch alchemist but as soon as he did, Ed wasn't there.  
On his place was something, or someone, that made Greed stop and stare in shock as figure spreads and winks to him.

"Then Greed? Is this form better?"-Dante's voice responds with smirk that wasn't even hers.

"You bitch! Never get tired of irritating me!"-Greed sighs and sits on the edge of couch, ignoring Dante's smile.

Then, Dante was gone. And Greed's biggest hatred was there. Tall and feminine look, smirk on face and creepy voice. Envy crawls to Greed and hugs him from behind.

"Stupid."-Greed mutters-"You got nothing better to do?"

"Not today. So I came here to see you."

"It's not funny, Envy."

"I'm not being funny. I'm serious!" 

"Disgusting…."

Envy chuckles and moves hand under Greed's shirt, touching and feeling porcelain skin he adores.

He could easily take Greed's form, but not his personality. And where's the beauty in that. God, he felt envious. And horny. Damn skort became tight.

"You know. Our first time, you actually, how to say, raped me?!"-Envy's hand crawls erotically from chest to belt.

"You liked it."-Greed holds his cool, but erection in pants was out of control.

Damn bitch is too good.

"That's why I came again here, Greed-o-san!"

And belt was tossed on side.

"Nothing is free, Envy."

"I did expect that from greedy person. So, is the boy enough?"-Envy smirks, referring to Fullmetal.

"I thought you wanted to kill him?"

"Suddenly sex is what I crave for, revenge comes next."-Envy's hand was in Greed's pants.

And erection was so hard, so perfect for Envy's touch.

"I'm doing you a favor here, Greed."-Envy purrs and moves hand up and down his shaft.

Greed hisses between teeth and drops head backward.

"Bitch…"

"You love bitches, Greed."

Envy's voice was silent and teasing, annoying and evil. Greed loved that voice, but not his owner. Playing with owner was something he likes actually.

"So, you got favorite position?"-Envy asks after few strokes and Greed's moans.

"From behind. So I don't have to look at your ugly face!"

"You and your compliments. You make me blush!"-Envy giggles and rubs tip of Greed's cock-"Let it out already!"

"Maybe if you use your fucking mouth it would?"

Envy was a good servant. Probably from listening to Dante, he was ready for anything. As long as there was prize.

His mouth was hot and wet. He licked and sucked sin's shaft, while Greed was in haven.  
Such expert this bitch was.

And soon, Envy's mouth was full of white liquid when he pulled out and got up.

"Good, no?"

"Envy…take your clothes off!"

"As you wish."

Envy drops head and grabs his top tank between teeth then pulls it up, reviving his chest to horny avarice.

And top tank was dropped with gloves and skort.

Now Greed could see how horny other sin was, and smirk appears on his face-"I'm not going to suck your little dick, Envy."

"Not that I want your dirty mouth on my dick, Greed. You can have my ass though."

"Why thank you…"-Greed's responds in sarcasm and pulls Envy to his lap.

"Bend over now."

And Envy obeys.  
He was like a dog. On his four, with face between arms and ass lifted before Greed's smirk.

And Greed's cock was on tight hole. Tight little girly body. How funny.

Instead doing what Envy expected, Greed's tongue makes a long trail on Envy's ass to anus.

And Envy gasps.

"Nice to see you react for once."

"Just fuck me already!"

"What's the hurry?" 

He licks and sucks on Envy's skin, and Envy' s anger grows.

"Just slam that fucking cock into me, you cocktease!"-Envy growls, feeling inpatient.

"Dirty talks…"

And suddenly, small and dark room was filled with screams and moans from both sins.

Greed moved in and out of Monster, while smaller sin moved with him and screamed in ecstasy.

Such screaming Greed never heard. Grinning, he grabbed Envy's waist and pulled him back into lap.

"Move now…"-he demands.

Envy drops legs on sides and moves up and down Greed's shaft, now moaning silently.

He didn't move as fast as Greed did, but he was good. Good enough to make Greed moan and drop head back, feeling orgasm running through his body.

And they came together.

White liquid pooled between Envy's legs as he came and moved from Greed.

"Don't'…forget…your promise…"-Greed gasps, covered with sweat and blurry vision before his eyes.

"Don't worry, Greed. I didn't."-Envy's clothes was back on, and he didn't seem tired a bit.-"Because before you even touch the boy, I'll make sure you die!"

And with that, he slams doors shut and leaves.


End file.
